


Drinking Games

by CoralTypewriter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Bartenders, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dorks, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralTypewriter/pseuds/CoralTypewriter
Summary: While Fives wasn’t a shiny anymore (he knew better, according to Rex), that didn’t stop him from volunteering himself as the bartender’s next victim.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> I love Fives so much. He deserved better. 
> 
> This was inspired by the drinking contest scene in Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark. 
> 
> 11/12/2020: This a revised version of the one-shot. Same concept with some minor tweaks.
> 
> 01/22/20: Just a few more minor edits.

Never challenge the bartender to a drinking contest. It was a simple rule that most patrons at 79’s followed. If not, it was a one time mistake. Shinies were the most common victims, but Tup once saw her drink Wolffe and his squad under the table. 

“At least she was nice enough to call ‘em a cab,” he said as the server placed their first round of drinks on the table. “Wasn’t so merciful with the shots, Corellian vodka—that stuff leaves you hungover for days.” 

Jesse’s face twisted in disgust at the memory. All six members needed help returning to base; a simple task considering all were too drunk to resist let alone argue. While Rex dragged a half-conscious Wolffe towards the entrance, Jesse lingered on the platform to comfort a drunken Boost who was rambling about how he’d win next time. The image of Boost vomiting into his own helmet still made Jesse gag. 

As Fives finished his drink, he caught a glimpse of the famous bartender—a zeltron with tattooed arms and her hair teased into a mohawk—and his heart stuttered. 

_Wow._

“Don’t do it,” Kix warned, shooting Fives a knowing look over his glass. “You’re not gonna win.” 

Jesse snorted. “By the way he’s staring, I’d say he's fine with that.” 

Fives ignored Kix (or didn't hear him) as he squeezed past Echo and left the booth. The bass vibrated through his chest, almost in sync with his pounding heart, as he maneuvered through the crowd of _vode_ and civilians to reach the circular bar. 

While Fives wasn’t a shiny anymore (he knew better, according to Rex), that didn’t stop him from volunteering himself as the bartender’s next victim. He could’ve just talked to her, yes. But this way Fives had her undivided attention. 

“What can I getcha, soldier?” she beamed, sliding a pair of martini cocktails to a 212th member and his togruta companion, her features illuminated in the club's colorful strobing lights. 

_It's now or never._

Sliding onto the closet stool, Fives offered her winning smile and a wink. “Fives.” 

The bartender’s eyebrows shot up and she bit her lip, which did little to hold back her laughter. It took him a moment to realize she didn’t ask for his name. 

“My name’s Fives,” he elaborated, ears burning. _Nice save_. “I, uh, heard you’ve never lost a drinking contest. Thought I’d change that.” 

“Well then—” she stepped aside and presented the shelves of alcohol behind her with a dramatic wave and playful gleam in her eyes— “pick your poison.” 

“Merisse whiskey.” 

She gifted him another toothy smile. “Good choice, Fives.” 

By the stars, the way she said his name nearly sent Fives into cardiac arrest.

* * *

There were only two shots left between them. A crowd flanked them on all sides, buzzing with anticipation and exchanging fists full of credits. Fives wasn’t sure when their audience appeared—it seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Then again, he’d been too enraptured with his competitor to notice much. Like the fact that both Echo and Rex—who’s nursing a headache—were standing behind him, prepared to catch Fives when he lost. And he would. But winning was never the goal. 

Fives couldn’t get enough of her smile, the way she lit up when mentioning her passions, or how her face scrunched when choking down a fiery shot. Not to mention, she laughed at all his stupid jokes and had some of her own too. 

“There’s a diner not too far from here,” he hiccuped, eyes hazed from the alcohol but no less lovesick. “We should grab a milkshake sometime … ?”

The bartender supplied her name with a giggle before turning it upside down on the counter. Half the crowd exploded in cheers for her while the other half egged on Fives to take his final shot. “And … I’d like that.” 

With one last lopsided smile, Fives toppled backwards into his _vode'_ s waiting arms. 

_So worth tomorrow’s hangover._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mando'a translation(s): 
> 
> vode = siblings, comrades


End file.
